


not a ration bar

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [237]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Food, Redeemed Catra, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra gets to experience actual food for the first time.





	not a ration bar

“What’s… that?” Catra asked Adora as she saw the yellow, soft thing on her plate, along with something beige ish, still soft but not as soft. This was definitely not the ration bars used in the Horde. She looked at the food extremely sceptical, and coiled her tail without thinking. “That can’t possibly be food, can it? By just looking at it I can see that it’s not the right texture. Are you trying to poison me? Really? After everything I’ve done to redeem myself?”

Oh right, food. Adora had been at Bright Moon for so long that she had started to see food as normal, but at the beginning, oh how she had been confused. Catra was experiencing that now. She had eaten just ration bars her whole life, along with the occasional mouse. Food like this was nowhere to be found, after all, most Horde soldiers didn’t even know that food other than ration bars  _ existed _ in the first place.

“That’s mashed potatoes and chicken, it’s way better than the old ration bars, trust me. Food here has so many different flavors and there’s a variety, unlike the stuff in the Horde. It might take a while to get used to, especially the textures, but it’s good, and not poison. Chicken is meat, like mouse, but cooked.”

Adora saw how Catra’s ear twitched in curiosity and her tail wrapped around her leg. She sniffed at the food, still looking at it a bit sceptical, but, it smelled good, and definitely more than a bar.

“Are you sure it’s safe? Prove it.”

Adora took a bite out of the chicken on Catra’s plate. Yes, it was safe.

Seconds later, Catra would discover the wonders of actual food, devouring it so fast that Adora has to tell her to slow down before she began to choke.

Today was a success.


End file.
